


right on q

by bitribbles



Series: fluffy qcard ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Or not, Sleepiness, content is content am i right, i can't stop writing fluff, qcard, someone help me, whatever i'm too tired to come up with more tags i'll fix it in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitribbles/pseuds/bitribbles
Summary: Just a fluffy ficlet, where Picard doesn't want to wake up and Q has a solution. :)
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Series: fluffy qcard ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	right on q

**Author's Note:**

> two words, folks: domestic qcard.
> 
> seriously, i can't stop writing fluff. i never finished a fic before until i got to this fandom and now i'm churning them out every week or so. is it me?? is it the ship? the world may never know, but one thing's certain: i don't plan on stopping anytime soon! 
> 
> _if you like my works, feel free to check out the other ones i have on my profile! this is my, what, fourth qcard fic? who knows? i've got an actual fic with a plot in there lol!_

The first thing Picard felt was a light brush on his forehead.

He rolled away from it and swatted it, but it followed him. A familiar chuckle came from somewhere above him.

"Q?" he murmured.

"Of course it's me." A kiss on his cheek. "It's 0700 hours, _mon cheri._ I don't want to be the one to say this, but it's time for you to wake up."

Picard groaned inwardly, covering his face. "Please tell me you're joking about the time." He was in no mood to get out of bed.

Q squeezed his hand. "I'm not. I'm sorry, darling."

"What are you sorry for?" Picard muttered, turning to face Q with his eyes half closed. "You can't control the time." 

There was a silence. Then a grin slowly spread across Q's face. "Can't I?"

Picard's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Oh no, you don't." He fixed Q with a murderous glare.

Q laughed at Picard's expression. "Why not? Nobody's going to notice if I stop time."

" _I'll_ notice, Q. I'm not letting you mess with time just so that I can sleep in."

"I mess with your _limited_ percetion of time constantly—"

"I don't care, Q. I'm getting up." He swung his legs out of bed.

Q shrugged, pretending to give up. "Have it your way then. If you really want to get out of bed that badly..."

Picard glared at Q for a moment, who was staring back innocently. _Damn you, Q,_ he thought, and slowly lay back down. Q grinned at him.

"You're spoiling me, you know," Picard sighed.

"You can bet your precious ship on that." Q kissed his forehead. "You deserve it."

Picard scoffed. "You're not convincing me of that anytime soon."

"Well..." Q shrugged. "I've got all the time in the universe to do it. Now go back to sleep, darling."

He did, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> k. i need sleep now lol  
> if only i had a q to let me sleep in sdfkjdsfjksfjkdfsjkdsfjkdskjdjkdsjk


End file.
